Thomas Richmond
Thomas "Tom" Richmond 'is a neighbour to Sean , Jess and Rebecca and has been seen since 2006. He is the brother of Nicole, James and Eve. He has appeared on and off since he was a child, at school, college and eventual apprenticeship. He supports Middlesbrough FC, collects model railway and has various relationships. Biography In 2006, Tom got introduced during a cycle downhill by Rebecca, Andrew and Jess. By 2007, he plays Football with James and hits Rebecca over the head for not giving him a piggyback. He ends up being captured by the killer in '"Murder Mysteries 2" 'and killed. With his sister Nicole, he show tricks on his Trampoline. He is the first to enter '"Big Brother 2007" 'and make sure Rhys is fine after he falls of his bike. In 2008, '"Most Haunted" 'shows Tom and Sean search of a spirit Chris identified as Emma the Sleeper. He also investigates the garages with James. In 2009, he appears in his will video in '"Murder Mysteries 3", advising how trilogies work. He dates Jess' friend Sophie, kissing her mulitiple times during beck walking. He joins the trek across the fields with Rebecca, Nicole and Rhys, to view the horses and throw cones off the bridge. He appears in "Most Haunted 2" again with Sean, listening for EMF noises. In 2010, he plays the geek Jason Banks in''' "Tormented", getting killed by pencils up his nose. He attends Rebecca's '''"Sweet 16th" falling over at roller-skating. He wins "Jackass" '''beating Shane and Rebecca in the fastest time and completing all 10 levels. He helps out in "The Den" vanishing everything and moaning about collecting logs for Shane. During 2011, Tom appears in the Milkyway Advert. He is also the main contender in the '"Water Fight". '''He has a problem with Shane, which is solved by Kirsty but ends them up fighting. He dies first in '"Final Destination", '''being strangled with a PS2 wire. He attends the Barbecue, displeased mainly on Jasmine not wearing any underwear. In "Day in the life of.."' he films the rabbits, Nicole and her boyfriend Liam, before taking it to his aunties. He plays badboy Raoul in '"Panic Room" and attends '''"Frightwater Valley", where he dresses up as a skeleton. In 2012, he plays Patty Simcox in "Grease", he helps out during digging the trench, being one of them to receive a warning letter. He attends "Shanes 14th" and goes on a bike ride with Matthew, Shane and Jess becoming disgraced at the mess of Matthew's room. He plays the scared postman in "Keeping Up Appearances". 'Later in the year, he talks to Adam at the shops about girls. In 2013, he plays a sly FBI agent in '"Criminal Minds", goes to Newcastle with Sean and the woods with Rachel, then attends the firework display at "Shane's 15th" ''a''nd also attends the Elvis''' "Fundraising Event" whilst raising money for charity walking up '''"Roseberry Topping". He presents "'Treasure Hunt", being directed around Middlesbrough by Adam, Rachel, James and Jasmine. He hunts for ghosts in "Most Haunted 3" at Acklam Hall with Shane and Sean In 2014, he is the voice on the phone in "Friends" '''and takes part in "The Weakest Link" and he attends '''"The Fair" with his girlfriend Caitlin, where he has an altercation with Chris. He takes part in "The Chatty Man" where he talks about his relationship with Caitlin, his passion for model railway and his future. He attends "Lightwater Valley 2" where he finds out he has not go the apprenticeship but is going to college. He appears offscreen at The Christmas Party 2 being mentioned by Caitlin that he is outside. In 2015, he appears in "The Gathering" at Sean's front where he talks about his apprenticeship, his smoking and his new year resolutions. In 2016, he plays Beryl in "Gimme Gimme Gimme " and in "The Flying Scotsman" he waits for the train with Sean, Stuart, Karl and Jake to arrive, getting overexcited and using his e-cigarette around town. He appears in "May Celebrations" where he shows his car and its electrics, his ear ring and calls James names. He hosts "Treasure Hunt 2" where he ends up in Saltburn for the final clue. He appears in "Gardens, Birthdays and Old Friends" where Shane, Sean and his new girlfriend Abbey are at his Uncles and Shane attempts to discuss his life but banter-rows with Tom. In 2017, he appears at Sean's door in "The Charity Walk" 'talking about helping to raise money for the cause and his breakdown with Abbey. He appears in '"Chatty Man 2" In 2018, he plays Caesar in''' "Mouse Hunt".' '''He arrives at '"Sean's 27th" ' with new girlfriend Rebecca where he mixes Mikey a green cocktail and burys the dead cat across the road. In '"Escapes, Police and Sheep" he escapes his accomodation and moves in with Sean , deals with the police on the phone and they encounter a sheep on a drive in the rain. During '"The Halloween Party 3" '''he deals with being on a curfew tag, his girlfriend Rebecca upstairs in a mood and gets a lemon tart in his ear from Kirsty. Acting and Participating Roles '''Himself - '''Murder Mysteries 2 & 3, Jackass, Most Haunted 1,2,3, The Weakest Link, Treasure Hunt 1 & 2, Chatty Man 1,2 and Final Destination '''Jason Banks '- Tormented 'Raoul -' Panic Room 'Postman -' Keeping Up Appearances 'Beryl - '''Gimme Gimme Gimme '''Caesar '- Mouse Hunt